Welcome To Writing Camp
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: Bella and Alice go to summer camp and Bella is stuck with the schools biggest player. OOC/BxE M for language and under-aged drinking in chapter 3
1. This Is Just The Beginning

A/N: Hey, ya'll! Welcome to 'Welcome to Writing Camp'! This is my first try at writing a OOC Edward, so please be nice!

This is actually based on a dream I had- Intead of Bella, it was me, instead of Alice, it wuz my friend, Brittany, and instead of Edward, it was some guy named Josh. At least, the first part of this was. The rest I came up with on my own ;D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Is Just The Beginning**

"Omigosh, Bella! I'm so excited! Aren't you? I am…" Alice, my best friend of twelve years, dribbled on. We were currently on the bus, on our way to summer camp. To some kids our age, this was punishment. The only form of punishment we were to endure was not being in the same cabin.

Actually, our rooms couldn't really be called 'cabins.' They were full out 5-star hotel rooms. Instead of learning endurance and teamwork, we'd be learning dialogue and word structure. We were at a writing camp.

But, the writing and designer's camp was also an endurance camp. Girls just didn't have to do that kind of stuff. They boys (who had arrived earlier) were here for regular camp -as punishment, I'd later learn, - but had the choice of attending our classes for some parts of the day.

The only thing I COULD wait for was getting my roommate. They had boy-girl room setups. And I was a girl.

I didn't mind guys, sure, but I didn't enjoy being around them either. Never in my life had I gone somewhere where the boys weren't sick- minded pigs. I had been raised to believe that no man was worthy of me. I grew up without a boyfriend- not that I minded.

Finally, we pulled up to the building. It was absolutely wonderful! It was five stories high, the shiny, gold-painted building basically glistening in the sun. It had Victorian architecture, though you could definitely see the roman architecture as well. Eight golden pillars were located on the first floor, four on one side, four on the other, the huge, decorative double doors in the center.

The doors to the bus opened, and the place became a disaster area.

Girls pushed each other over, trying to get off the bus first. Alice and I sat still, knowing we'd get off sooner or later.

Eventually, every girl off the bus was standing in from of the palace, our luggage everywhere, waiting to be let in. The doors were so much larger up close- if Alice and I could even be considered up close; we were in the back of the clutter.

The doors opened slowly, and a small woman with blond hair and a big smile walked out.

"Welcome, girls, to camp!" she cried. Everyone began cheering and screaming. The woman remained quiet, smile disappearing, looking down at the clipboard she had in her hand while everyone cheered. When everyone was quiet, she began, "Alright, I'm going to call everyone's name, and tell each of you your room number, deal?"

"Deal," everyone in the crowd answered.

"Casey Aaron, room 221. Michaela Allen, room 349..." she continued naming of names and room numbers, when she finally called Alice's name, "Alice Brandon, room 410." I smiled at her as she squealed, getting her things -five suitcases- and went up to the woman, who handed her the key to her room. She said her thanks, and entered the building. I drowned the woman out until she got to the S's.

"Jessica Stanley, room 410." Well, there goes my chance to be next to Ali… "Bella Swan, room 409." Ok, scratch that. I smiled to myself as I got my bags, and entered the building.

I gasped. "Yep," I mumbled to myself, "this is JUST like a five- star hotel."

"That's probably because it IS," Jessica sneered as she walked by me. I ignored her and continued my staring. The floor was made of a pale gold, along with a pillars that were scattered along through the room, and the front desk.

Behind the desk, cubbies lined the walls- letters, and things as such stuffed in them. A single key hook hung from each cubby- very few actually had keys on them. A log in book lay flat on the desk, next to a silver bell. A nice, brand new-looking computer sat behind. The desk wrapped around most of the wall.

In the middle of the room, a raised platform with a piano sat.

I turned away and headed for the elevators, which was closing. I caught it and got all my bags in. Jessica groaned and folded her arms as I pressed the number 4. It stopped, and we both got off. I walked down the hall with my bags, glancing at the left side as I continued down. 400, 402, 404, 406, 408... I turned around to he right. 409. I took my key from my pocket and opened the door.

"EEEEKK!" I screamed as I toppled over.

"AHH!" Some guy in the other bed in the room screamed as he sat up in the bed. He had jolted up so fast he actually flung himself -on accident- off the bed, and onto the floor. A lift of profanities began to find their way from his mouth as he stayed where he was on the floor, sheets and blankets on top of him an a big heap.

"Language," I hissed at him as I got up, kicking the dark blue suitcase from out of my way- and the doorway.

"Shut up," he shot back, only lifting his head to glare in my general direction. "Who are you anyways?" he asked, too much venom in his voice.

"Your new roommate," I replied, my voice unusually sickly sweet. "Bella."

He groaned, and threw his head back to the ground, the thump it made indicating that it most likely hurt like hell.

"Hey!" I cried. "I'm not happy about it either, so suck it up."

He smirked. "Yeah right. Every girl at this 'camp' would die to be MY roomie."

It took me a minute to get what he was saying. And when I did, I frowned and moaned in disgust. "PIG!" I screeched. He just smirked again. I huffed and threw my bags onto the bed on the other side of the room. "Don't touch these," I commanded, pointing to my stuff and huffing as I stomped out the door.

I knocked on Alice's room's door and waited for an answer. A minute later, a boy, very cute with blond hair, opened the door. He saw me, smiled, and leaned against the door. "So, you're the infamous best friend, I take it?"

"It depends," I replied. "If you're talking about Alice, then yes, yes I am." I smiled at his friendliness.

"Speaking of her, she's been looking for you," he said, pointing with his thumb to the bathroom. He stepped from my way, letting me pass, and began to close the door. "See you two later," he said, closing the door.

"WAIITTT!" Alice screamed from the bathroom. He stopped. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting up with Emmett and Edward; we'll see you guys down stairs after you go through procedure," he replied. "My name's Jasper, by the way," he said to me.

"Kay!" she answered in her unusually high voice. "Have fun!" He chuckled and closed the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Alice burst through the bathroom door- totally different from earlier today. Different outfit, and her short, black, pixie-cut hair was thrown into a messy ponytail- or, at least, as much that she could fit into the ponytail. But it was enough to keep the hair from her eyes.

"Look what I got!" she squealed; it was then that I noticed what she had in her hands- a hilighting kit.

"!" I moaned. "My hair is perfectly fine without hilights."

"Psh," she said, "it may be fine, but it would look even BETTER WITH the hilights!"

_I'm totally not winning this argument._

"Not right now, though," she said, setting the kit on the bed. I sighed in relief. "Because we have to go to the meeting! But I promise we will when we get back!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, locking it behind her. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

The meeting had been boring; they went over the rules here, the lesson plans, answered questions and complaints- like why we had boy-girl room arrangements.

Luckily, though, there were little -if any- restrictions. You know, other than under-aged drinking and drugs- but that was a given; you should realize that's a no no anyways.

PDA and hanging out in other people's rooms, and staying up until 1AM in the morning wasn't prohibited. PDA was just frowned upon, and staying up was fine as long as you showed up for class in the morning. But, we were teens during summer, and they realized that no matter what they did, we were going to act like teens during the summer. That's why they didn't give us barely any restrictions. My day was beginning to look up already.

Around noon, the meeting was let go, and we were allowed to get ready for lunch; classes would start tomorrow; today was just to get to know the hotel, and learn where everything was.

Some of the crowd headed for the elevators, some the stairs, and some out the front door. Alice and I stayed where we were, because Jasper, some big, burly man with brown, curly hair and huge muscles, and my new 'roomie' called us.

"Ali!" Jasper yelled. 'Roomie' was smiling, and it was then that I realized how good-looking he actually was.

His hair was a very interesting color- a brownish, goldish, reddish- you know what? Bad description. It looked like a shiny penny. There we go. There's a good description. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed- wait, he had just rolled out of bed, hadn't he?

His jaw and cheekbones were very firm- no childish roundness to be found- he was all man.

His lips were -for lack of a better word- amazing. The were so full, but it didn't make him look feminine, not at all… wait, why was I even LOOKING at his lips, let ALONE STUDYING them?

I looked away.

I had saved his eyes for last, and that was probably the best decision I ever made.

The glittered like emeralds- they were the greenest green eyes could be. I think -no, I KNOW- that if I tried hard enough, I could have gotten lost in those eyes, with no hope of ever finding my way back out…

Alice shook me, effectively waking me from my day dream.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." I'm just busy staring at my pig- headed roommate that may or may not be THE hottest guy I've ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon…

"Hey, Eddie!" some blond bimbo yelled, causing Penny Boy to turn around. She squealed, taking this as an invitation, and launched herself at Penny Hair.

Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…

I remembered what Jasper had said earlier in Alice's and his room: "I'm meeting up with Emmett and Edward…" And Eddie was short for Edward… ! Penny Haired Boy was named Edward!

I was proud of myself for this realization.

"Ewe," Alice said. 'Ewe,' was right. 'Eddie' and Ms. Bimbo were busy making out. They boys rolled their eyes, like Alice and I did, and turned their backs on them, walking up to us. Emmett, I assumed, was the tall one with all the muscles.

He came up to us and gave both Alice and I a big hug. "Hi, Bella!" he said as he hugged me.

"Hi, Alice!" he said, hugging Alice. He leaned down so that he was at ear level with my unusually short friend. "Jasper likes you," he whispered, loud enough so everyone could hear.

Jasper whacked him. "Thanks for blowin' my cover, Em!"

We all laughed. "It's alright," I promised him. "Alice likes you too." I winked.

Alice whacked my arm. "Bella!"

Everyone laughed again. "Well, on the bright side, at least you two can get past the akward 'asking each other out' stage, eh?"

I liked this Emmett guy.

Edward walked up to us then.

"How was getting your face sucked off?" Emmett asked him sarcastically.

Edward looked over at me then. "Better than being over here, obviously," he said to me. I glared, and he glared back. He turned back to Emmett. Ha! I win. "Actually, Lauren is too clingy. She basically jumped me!" Yeah right. _You didn't seem to mind._ He rolled his eyes. "You hook up with a girl one time and she automatically thinks you're dating!"

I groaned. He was a player, a jerk off, and possibly the hottest guy to ever walk this Earth.

How was I going to survive this camp?

Not easily, that's for sure.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Hit or miss? Should I continue? Reviews are greatly appriciated!

**||PRESS HERE||**


	2. Unbelievable

Sorry for the wait, but here it is, the long-awaited second chapter of Welcome to Writing Camp!

--------

Chapter 2: ...Unbelievable.

After I groaned, his head shot up in my direction, and we engaged in one hell of a staring match. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked.

"Oh, is that right?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh, it must be sooo hard to be you!" I pushed my bottom lip out in a mimicking pout.

He sneered. "Oh, it's so wonderful to have your compassion, he replied just as sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Alice's arm. "C'mon," I said, and pulled her towards the elevator.

"Hey!" she protested as I dragged her on. "We should so go back there and kick his ass! No one treats my best friend that way!"

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. Let's just go do something."

She nodded. "Fine, but I'm not about to forget that jackass's behavior any time soon."

I shrugged. "Knock yourself out; I don't mind."

The elevator dinged, and Alice and I walked out. We strode down the hall in silence, and waved goodbye before entering our own separate rooms.

Once the door was closed behind me, and sighed, and went to take my laptop out.

Writing was how I dealt with things, and right now, I had a lot to deal with.

My fingers moved across the keyboard vigorously, and the music was blasting through the headphones. I had to stick with rock, because my stupid computer couldn't find my peaceful music, like Phantom of The Opera, which caused my writing to be angry, rather than peaceful, as I wanted it to be.

I heard the door open, but right now I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially not Edward, so I kept my eyes down on the screen of my computer. The water began to run, and I couldn't help my little fantasies of him in only a towel… I heard a girl giggle from inside the bathroom, so that effectively ended all of my dirty little thoughts, and I went back to my writing and my "God, he's so horrible" thoughts.

Forty-five minutes went by. The water was still going, and I had written 5,000 words. I couldn't help but think, what are they DOING in there?? But, on the other hand, something told me I didn't want to know either.

Finally, I heard the water shut off, and the bathroom door opened. Steam was the first thing to escape, followed by a petite brunette, and then the Devil spawn himself, dressed only in a towel. I couldn't help but stare at his chest… he had the perfect muscles…

I shook myself out of my little trance and groaned, causing the girl to turn around. She gasped, and grabbed onto Edward's arm. "Eddie, I thought you had this room to yourself," she hissed through her teeth.

I rolled my eyes.

"I did. But, apparently, it's time for you to go, Karen." She nodded, and raced back to the bathroom to get dressed. He slapped her butt, causing her to yelp out playfully.

I moaned in disgust. "Pig," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and smirked.

"At least I can get some," he said, and I rolled my eyes. Maybe I don't want any, I replied without really saying anything.

The girl, Karen I was assuming, came back in the room then, gave Edward a quick peck on the lips, and left.

Finally! I thought.

He sighed, and plopped himself down on his bed. I couldn't help but notice that he still only had that towel on…

"Go get dressed," I ordered.

"Okay, MOM," he made sure to emphasize 'mom'.

I looked away, because, apparently, he wasn't going to do the gentlemanly thing and change in the bathroom.

"You can look now," he mocked.

I rolled my eyes, but made sure to look at him when they rolled his way. Yes, he was dressed- if pants and no shirt meant dressed.

I set my computer to the side and stood up. I marched up to him, and pushed him down onto his bed.

"What the hell was that for!?" he yelled.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a guy, so I'd appreciate it if you'd put a shirt on!" I yelled back.

He stood up, going to stand right in front of me-- if he leaned in, our chests would have been touching.

He looked deep into my eyes, and I couldn't help but get lost in his.

"Does my being shirtless bother you?" he asked.

I nodded. He smirked.

We stood like that for a long time, before he bent down, not taking his eyes from mine, and picked up the shirt he had lying at my feet. Once he was back in his standing position, he put it on, that being the only time he looked away from my eyes.

Slowly, he began to bend towards me, and right before our lips touched…

I woke up.

--

"AHHHH!!" I screeched, sitting up in the bed.

Someone in the opposite bed groaned, and I instantly knew it wasn't Edward.

"Eddie, tell your roommate to shut the hell up," some girl muttered, her voice groggy.

"Roommate, shut the hell up," Edward mumbled. He was obviously half asleep, as the girl was.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the alarm clock at the side of my bed. 2:24.

So the whole thing had been a dream? Whoa.

I needed some serious counseling.

-------

A/N: So, who thought that her dream had really happened? Originally, it was supposed to, but I changed my mind ;D LOL

I gots a question!

What's been your favorite quote or line so far?

See you when you review!


	3. Drunken Medusa

Hey, look! Ta-da! And I'd just like to say thanks to all of those that are sticking with me through this story's near-absent updates; your support MADE this chapter happen! It's soooooo nice to know I have such loyal readers!

Let's get to the chapter now! Enjoyy!!!

***NOTE: This is rough and uncut. I wanted to get the chapter out to you, so there will be a lot of mistakes. I'll o back and fix it later!

Welcome to Writing Camp

Chapter 3: Drunken Medusa

Bella POV

--------

Eventually I was able to go back to sleep. This time, much to my gratefulness, my sleep was dreamless… or, so I thought.

"So, you think I'm good-looking?" Edward asked as we were getting ready for class the next morning.

"No, what gives you that idea?"

"You did." He smirked in my general direction.

I scowled and threw a pillow at him. Of course I thought he was good-looking, but his cocky attitude pissed me off. I am female, after all. His bronze hair that you just wanted to run your hand through over, and over again, and those green, green eyes that seemed to burn into you were just downright hot… but his personality was anything but appealing. And he listened to me in my sleep, the pervert.

He caught the pillow and threw it onto my bed in one swift motion, the smirk on his face growing even wider.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked, and the smirk instantly faded, a scowl taking its place.

"She left at around, oh five in the morning. About the time your sleep-talking began." The smirk was back on his face, scowl on mine. "See you later, Barbie." And then he left the room, waving good-bye to me in a mocking way.

I huffed and gathered up all of my materials. It was seven in the morning and I was getting ready for mine and Alice's first class of the summer. It was on the beach, which was news to me, considering that I didn't even know we had a beach anywhere near here. The lesson was on how soothing sounds helped bring out your best writing.

This was also one of those days that the boys were being mixed with us girls. They were learning the same thing, but without the writing part. It was to help them keep better control of themselves with soothing sounds, therefore stopping them before their tempers got in the way. Ha! Good luck with that one, teacher!

I threw my bag on over my shoulder and got out of the room, locking it behind me. Alice was already there, literally boucing with excitement. Sometimes I wondered if she had ADHD or something, because of her hyperness.

After I had her calmed down enough, she hooked her arm with mine and we went downstairs using the elevator, and out the doors of the building. A red ribbon was tied to a tree trunk outside, a note attached to it, written in bright red SHARPIE.

_Follow the red markers through the woods and you'll be to the beach in no time. Class starts at 8:30, so try to not be late. _

_See you there! _

_-Mrs. Noland & Ms. Esposito_

I put the note back where I found it and motoned to Alice to follow me.

Like the note had said, we found the beach pretty quickly. It was a nice beach. The class sat on logs that were positioned in a triangular shape around a bonfire, Mrs. Noland stood next to the unlit teepee. She interrupted what she had been saying to talk to us—the late ones.

"Glad to have you join us!" She said it with no sarcasm that I could place, like most people would. She was as cheery as ever. Mrs. Noland was an older woman, the kind with the friendly voice and face and was always smiling. The kind that was easy to like. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Cullen." Now I didn't like her. She motioned towards Jasper and Jerk-off with one hand. Alice gladly skipped over and took the seat next to Jasper, only leaving the one next to Jackass open (I refused to call him Edward). Angrily, I took it.

I crossed my legs, folded my arms across my chest, and huffed, glaring straight ahead. I'd ignore him as long as I possibly could, I decided.

"Now, I want everyone to speak with the person beside you about what your own personal favorite place to be alone is now!"

I turned to the girl next to me, but she was already talking with the boy on her other side. I glanced at Jerk-face out of the corner of my eye to see him looking at Jasper desperately. He, however, didn't notice because he was too busy talking animatedly with my best friend. After a while he turned to me, his green eyes nearly black, he was that angry.

We didn't talk at all, just glared at each other. It wasn't long before Mrs. Noland called the class back to order.

"Alright everyone! I'm sure you probably learned about some interesting places to relax, right?" _No. _

Jackass and I never did look away from one another. I didn't hear a word Mrs. Noland had said; none of it registered in my mind at all. We continued our glaring contest, never looking anywhere but straight into each other's eyes. I was almost too angry to notice how his eyes sparkled whenever you looked at them just right, or what interesting a color they were when he got angry… almost.

It seemed like only minutes later that sge announced, "Okay, that just about wraps up everything for today's lesson. Please come back here again for tomorrow's lesson. You are dismissed!" Everyone stood up from their places on the logs, but jst sort of hung out, talking, not really leaving just yet.

We still didn't stop our scowling at each other.

Over his shoulder, I saw jasper come up behind Edward. He grabbed his sides and yelled "Boo!", causing Edward to jump up.

"Holy Sh—!" he exclaimed as he jumped up out of his chair and swatting at his hands. Alice, Jasper and I began to laugh harder than I ever had in my life.

"You alright, Princess?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Screw you!"

"Yeah," I shrugged indifferently, crossing my legs and checking my nails. "I know you'd like to, but I don't sleep with dick-heads."

There were lots of "Ooooooh!" 's and I smirked at him, standing up. Alice grabbed my arm and started to pull me back through the woods.

"Come on!" she cried, "It's time to do your hair!"

I groaned, and I swear I heard him chuckle from behind me. I ignored it as best I could and tried to keep from falling down over branches and holes, and whatnot that was located in the forest.

She led me straight up to our rooms and into mine, plopping me down on my bed and producing the dreaded hair kit from her bag. I instantly knew that I was screwed.

"Ta-daa!" she yelled, pulling out the plastic box that held all of the necessary tools to highlight my hair.

Including the dreaded hair cap.

There are reasons that no one uses the cap method anymore. But Alice isn't just anyone, and according to her, it is still, and always will be, the best method for highlighting anyone's hair.

She wasted no time sticking the cap on my head. I've learned over time that you don't argue with Alice, so I didn't struggle… not that it stopped it from hurting as she pulled locks of my hair through the little holes in the cap.

Ten minutes later she was done pulling on my scalp. Fifteen minutes later she was putting the blue goop on my head. And twenty minutes later, as she was just about getting ready to smear it on the cap, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came through the door. The minute they saw me, they began laughing their heads off.

"Since when do I share a room with Medusa?" Edward asked sarcastically, still laughing his ass off.

"Oh, Edward, be nice!" Jasper exclaimed, wiping a tear from laughing so hard from his eye.

"You're one to talk!" I yelled, standing up and grabbing Alice's arm. "Come on, we're finishing in your room."

I ran down the hall and into her room faster than I'd ever ran without tripping on my face. Unfortunately, though, in my haste to get out of the room, some of the bleach fell from the top of my head and onto my shirt. My favorite shirt, I might add.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" I screeched, flicking the bleach on the carpet. "This is not funny!"

Alice giggled from behind me. "I think it is!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Alright, it's getting hot—why is it getting hot? Is that supposed to happen?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"IT BURNS, THAT's WHY!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby and let me help you." I nodded and sat on her bed, letting her spread it around on the cap.

Fifteen minutes later, I was allowed to take it out. She let me use her shower.

She helped me blow-dry my hair so that I could see what I was going to look like for the next coupld months, and I was happy to say that I rather liked the outcome.

My normally boring brown hair was lighter now, or at least it looked that way, what with the many caramel-colored streaks throughout it. I'd be stupid to say that it didn't make me look… prettier than usual… not to sound vain or anything.

"Wow, it's really nice; thanks, Alice!"

She smirked. "See? Told you that you wouldn't look like a freak!"

I turned around and hugged my best friend tightly. She returned the gesture.

By this time, it was time for lunch, so Alice and I headed down for ours.

We ate in the cafeteria. The room looked almost identical to the one back at home, which made it kind of creepy… but still kind of good, because I was really starting to get homesick. Alice and I sat with the boys, but Edward was nowhere to be found… not that I minded.

Once that was over with Alice and I went back up to her room to room and watched movies until around nine o'clock, which was when she turned the television off halfway through The Scream.

"What was that for? It was just getting good!" I asked, stuffing more of the buttered popcorn in my mouth.

"Jasper invited me to a party down at the beach, and I really want to go! We're already late!"

She didn't even re-do her make-up, which was surprising, considering it was Alice, and pulled me along the hall and back to the beach, almost where we were before.

The party was actually on the beach, though—as in, basically in the water. Boys and girls were in their bathing suits, slapping water at each other, others were drinking. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper just happened to make up one-third of the drinking group.

I huffed, and followed Alice over to them.

Alice basically hopped right into Jasper's lap and took his beer from him, chugging it down like no tomorrow. Everyone around them were cheering her on, whereas I just looked disgusted. Edward seemed to take notice of my turned-up nose, for he said, "Whatsa matter, Barbie? Don't you ever drink?"

I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. "No, I don't actually."

Everyone began laughing. Even Alice.

Normally I wouldn't give in to peer pressure or anything like that, but seeing Alice laugh at me drew the line. I yanked the beer out of Edward's hand and tried my hand at it.

First off, it smelled horrible and second, it tasted even worse, almost burning as it went down my throat. I shuddered, but took another sip.

"How do you guys stand this?" I asked disgustedly.

They all shrugged, and said at nearly the exact same time, "It's an acquired taste." And then everyone began to laugh. Man, they were already drunk of their asses.

Apparently this was true, though, because after a while of sipping the beer, I became used to it, and began to almost… enjoy it, if that were possible. After that, I'm pretty sure I got drunk as well, and the rest of the night passed in a blur. I think I even made out with one guy…

I remember dancing with a drunken Edward to the music that someone was playing from their iPod, and that was about it, until…

"And _that _is the story of how I chased away a hobo and won back my pants in a videogame contest at two in the morning!" Edward declared. Everything had been cleared out, the beach pretty much trashed. Edward and I were the only two left, and we lay out underneath the stars, shoulders practically touching and the water from the ocean tickling out toes we were so close to it. He turned his head to face me, making our foreheads touch. "Don't you just love Spring Break?"

I giggled and a hiccup escaped my lips. We both froze up, just staring at each other in shock before engaging in laughter that I'd never experienced in my life—even worse than at the lesson that morning. It's amazing what you thought was funny when you were drunk.

"Y-y-you hi-hiccupped!" he exclaimed, words slurring. We began to laugh even harder. Then we calmed down… right before beginning to laugh again, still harder.

"Alice is gonna be sooo mad at me," I said, flopping onto my back again to look up at the stars. They would have been pretty, I decided, if they would have just sat still. They kept spinning and spinning round and round, making me dizzy… not that I wasn't dizzy already. And I knew it would be five times worse in the morning.

"You know what? I think I… I think I know Alice!" he slurred again.

"Ya, I know you know who my bestest bud is. I mean, you know, 'cuz we're roommates and all."

He ignored me. "I think I had a cousin named Alice one time. I don't think I talked to her in, like…" he looked like he was thinking very hard. "In, like, ten years!"

"How old were you?"

"Uhh, four?"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"Why don't you talk to her?" I asked, genuinely curious even though I was a little too drunk for my own good.

"I don't even, like, know where she is anymore! We were, like, best buds and then I started, like, you know, being all bad-like."

"You're hot," I decided to say. "You're, like, super pretty."

He laughed. "Haha! Is that, like, a good thing to be, like, pretty?"

"I think it is."

"Oh. But, like, yeah… I think it was, like, a car accident! And then I started being all mean to, like, everyone after that, so they, like, moved away! I don't even think she remembers me." He sounded sad.

"So, you don't talk to her?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry." And I think I really was, too.

He waved his hand dismissively. "It was, like, my fault though because I, like, was really rude to everyone, including her! So, like, yeah."

"What was her last name?" I decided to ask.

"Uhh… I think it started with a 'B'…" I knew someone with a last name with 'B'! I just couldn't remember at the time.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

I sniffed for no reason, and turned back to look at him again.

"You know how you said I was hot?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're, like, super pretty too."

"Why are you so mean to me all the time then?" I asked.

"Because! You're, like, really pretty and I, like, like-like you and, like, you show, like, no preference in me at all!"

"There were way too many 'likes' in that sentence," I pointed out, and we both giggled. "You sounded like Shaggy, from Scooby-Doo!"

"Shaggy is my favorite character," he said. He sounded far away…

"I like Velma," I said. "She's real smart."

"Who do you think I'd be if we were in Scooby-Doo?"

"Fred."

"Why?"

"'Cuz you're really cool, I guess." I shrugged.

"You'd be Velma."

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cuz you're real smart."

"Alice would be Daphne."

"Emmett would be Shaggy."

"And that leaves Jasper with Scooby!" we said at the same time, and then giggled… a lot.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"That one dud in The Scream, the one who said his motive for killin' people was because of peer pressure, because he's sensitive, that is the dud who plays Shaggy, just younger!"

Edward gasped. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"How do you know that?"

"We were watching that earlier today."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I like you," he said.

"I like you, too."

"Enough to kiss me?"

I pretended to think about that, but I didn't really, because I already knew the answer. "Yeah, I like you enough to kiss you." And then I added, "When you're not being super-duper mean to me."

"Am I being 'super-duper mean' now?"

"No…"

"Kiss me, then."

"Okay!" I bent in farther and pressed my lips to his. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't feel nice… a little too nice.

"So, did you really watch The Scream today?" he asked once I pulled away completely.

"Yeah." I waved my hand dismissively. "Alice and I were channel surfing today, and The Scream was on, and I was all like, 'No, leave it on!' so we watched, like, the last few minutes of it. That movie is, like, sooo not scary!" Something rustled in the bushes and I yelped, jumping into his lap –making him sit up—and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Edward! The cream, he's going to get us! Wait, you're a virgin, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Whew!" I sighed. "Because that means we'll live! According to the movie, if you're a virgin, you always live."

"High five!" he yelled, and held his hand up. I smacked my hand against his, and we giggled.

In the light of the moon, I saw him glance down at my lips before leaning in real slowly. I closed my eyes right before he pressed his lips to mine, and they moved together slowly and –surprisingly- lovingly.

We eventually had to pull away from lack of air. Once we were able to breathe again, he spoke.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Uhh… okay, before I say it, you're awesome and all, and you're, like, really pretty and fun to hang out with and everything, but… if we were to get chased by vampire monkeys, I'd trip you."

I gasped and punched him in the arm. "Thanks! I thought you were about to announce your undying love for me or something! That makes me feel good!"

He grinned cheekily. "Sorry!"

I smirked. "It's alright, because if you tripped me, I'd grab your foot and take you down with me!"

This time, it was his turn to gasp. "Evil girl!" And we began to laugh again.

I rolled my eyes, but it hurt real bad. I slid off of his lap, and buried my face in his chest. "My head hurts, really bad," I whined.

"Let's go get some coffee," was his master plan.

"We can't."

"Why?"

"First off, I'm Mormon, and Mormons don't drink coffee. And second, it's, like, two in the morning, so nowhere is going to have any coffee!"

"Oh, yeah, huh? Well, then I guess just go to sleep, and we'll get some in the morning."

"I can't!"

"No one will know, Bella!"

"True," I sighed. "Fine, I'll go to sleep."

And I don't remember anything after that.

---  
Poor, unsuspecting Bella and that blasted highlighting kit! A similar thing happened to me once… and yes, those caps really hurt, in case you've never used one! There's a picture in the STORY LINK section on my profile to give you a visual… if you need one!

And I know that the drunken part seemed random, but trust me; their conversation was a bigger part of the story than it looks like now! Lots of stuff came out that wouldn't have come out anyways; like the fact that he's still a virgin (keep that in mind!!) and his admitting to knowing Alice. Yes, it's the same one.

Please review!!


	4. AN2

Ugh, I'm a terrible person. I've rejected my stories for so long... and I'm soooooo sorry, guys. i feel horrible, 'cause you were all sooooo great to me and helped me so much... But I am only a young teenage girl, and I lose interest very very quickly and I hate to say it but I've kinda lost interest in fanfiction. I hate doing this to you guys, but when a writer can't write anymore... there's nothing left to save. Life's been so hard, what with my poor poor mother being ill with kidney failure and my stupid boyfriend and friends' drama.

The other night, I was looking through my old stories and I was reading the reviews my stories were given, and, looking back on it, I can't believe how much support you guys gave me, and then it got even better when I found out that my stories were part of some of the communities that had some of the best stories I had ever read and it made me so happy that my readers ranked me with them.

I may or may not post new chapters every once in a while, but I haven't given up writing completely. I absolutely adore writing stories with my own characters, and I'm going to be converting some of my stories -like You Found Me, which has already been converted- with my own characters and I'm thinking about posting them over on FictionPress, so watch out for me over there! I'm under the same name.

But besides that... thank you all so very much for the support and love you've all given me all this time, and I'm sooooo sorry to leave like this.

Please forgive me, guys.

Ev'rybody'sGotALaughin'Place

P.S. if you read this once, you don't have to read it on any other story of mine; they all say the same thing.


	5. Cry For Help

No new chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know. I've gotta stop doing this to you guys. But listen; this is really important.

I'm scared. Ever since I stopped writing, my life's been going to crap, to put it bluntly. My grades are slipping, I'm losing all my friends, I hurt myself on a daily basis, and I cry myself to sleep almost every night. The other night, as I was cutting my wrists, I was going for stitches. I actually WANTED stitches in my wrist.

I don't know how many of you read that one-shot about Edward killing himself that I had up here not too long ago, but it was a cry for help. I want help. I posted that the night I tried to kill myself. Yeah, I know, I said it was about a suicide attempt of my ex.

I lied.

The other night I was laying in bed, and I had an epiphany. When I gave up on writing, I was basically throwing myself to the wolves. Writing, as it turns out, was my way of relieving stress. Now that I don't have that, I'm nothing but stress.

I want to fix that. Please, guys, don't read this and think, "God. How pathetic can Laughin'Place get? She's such an attention whore!" because that's not what I'm trying to say. This is not a scream for attention, it's a cry for help. Don't tell me I only want attention, or that I'm just being an emotional fifteen-year-old, or that I'm possessed or something. Trust me, I've heard it all, and it's those types of comments that have made me hide my depression from everyone.

I don't think the anti-depressants I'm on are working... and that scares me. Please, guys, help me get back to writing. Help me through this. I want my stress-reliever back. I need it. Any kind words or help getting back on track with my stories that you guys can give would really make a difference in my life right now. You guys are seriously the last chance I'm giving myself.

Love, Laughin'Place


End file.
